To Forgive Is To Suffer
by Niu
Summary: Depois de um casamento destruído e uma vida infeliz, Sasuke decide retomar o passado e corrigir os erros que cometera, perdoando a pessoa que determinara a si mesmo jamais perdoar. Havia se enganado por tempo demais, tentando lidar com a dor da perda de seus pais, mas a culpa, no final das contas, não era de Itachi. E ele não merecia carregar tal fardo. ITASASU, UCHIHACEST.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Ok, fazem uns dois anos que eu não escrevo Naruto, mas depois do 590 ficou simplesmente impossível deixar meu OTP de lado. O Itachi sempre foi meu personagem preferido de todos os fandoms que eu já fiz parte e considero a minha volta a esse fandom como uma homenagem a ele. Todos os que esperam pela Second Movement, podem ficar tranquilos: o próximo capítulo está pela metade e eu pretendo terminar em breve. Espero que gostem dessa história nova!

_Betado por dandiwinchester_

* * *

**To Forgive Is To Suffer **_  
_

_Prólogo  
_

* * *

Sabia exatamente porque estava parado àquela porta.

Todos os anos que passara fugindo de seu passado, tentando esconder tudo o que sentia, tentando _odiar_ seu irmão para apagar sua própria dor, haviam sido em vão. E, sobretudo, haviam destruído sua vida.

Queria culpá-lo. Queria jogar na cara dele tudo o que lhe incomodava, que fazia com que suas entranhas se contraíssem em pura agonia enquanto passava noites e noites acordado. Mas nada daquilo adiantaria de alguma coisa para sua mente.

A culpa não era de seu irmão, como se fizera acreditar durante tantos anos. A culpa não era dele, por mais que doesse aceitar tal fato.

A madeira polida da porta o distraía, enquanto seus pensamentos continuavam a vagar. A casa era grande demais para uma pessoa só, mas a verdade era que não sabia se seu irmão ainda morava sozinho. Talvez houvesse se casado e criado uma família, apesar de duvidar muito de tal fato. Itachi era uma pessoa solitária por natureza, ainda mais depois do que acontecera há anos atrás.

Não tinha vontade de novamente pensar naquilo e permitir que sua mente voltasse a se espiralar em um ciclo interminável. Este não fora o motivo de sua visita. Tinha outros objetivos e não pretendia desviar-se de seu caminho por causa da mentira que resolvera contar a si mesmo para aliviar seu sofrimento. Itachi não merecia que o fizesse.

- Pai, você vai apertar a campainha ou quer que eu aperte para você? – A voz suave e baixa, apesar de infantil, surgiu ao seu lado em uma impaciência sincera, porém, velada. Aquilo o trouxe de volta a realidade, fazendo com que voltasse os olhos para a criança ao seu lado.

- Vou, só estou pensando um pouco. – Respondeu, em reprimenda, após franzir o cenho.

- Você está 'pensando um pouco' o dia todo.

Pensou em repreendê-lo novamente por sua ousadia, mas não o fez. Seu filho estava certo; passara o dia inteiro lhe dando a mesma desculpa para sua distração e falta de palavras. Mas não era uma mentira, apesar de tudo. Sua mente voltava a vagar, por mais que tentasse doutriná-la a permanecer na realidade, no momento atual. Era como uma espécie de tortura muda que impunha a si mesmo, mas aquilo já tinha ido longe demais.

Perguntava-se o que Itachi diria ao tomar conhecimento da existência de seu filho e de seu casamento destroçado. Havia excluído totalmente o irmão de sua vida durante os últimos sete anos e agora se encontrava em sua porta, com uma criança ao lado e malas no chão, questionando-se se tinha o direito de estar ali.

Sair de casa não havia sido algo fácil, mas não teve dor alguma em seu divórcio. Nem de sua parte, nem da parte de Sakura. Depois de tudo o que fizera a ela, queria dar-lhe a chance de recomeçar sua vida com alguém que pudesse nutrir suas necessidades como ele jamais pudera.

A culpa não havia sido de Sakura, na realidade; ele estivera perdido demais em seu próprio sofrimento para se dar conta de qualquer outra coisa a sua volta. A única coisa que o mantivera no limiar da sanidade fora a chegada de seu filho, Susanoo. A criança havia sido como uma espécie de luz para sua mente perturbada e apenas por ele se mantivera casado por tanto tempo.

Mas o fato de Sakura ter se apaixonado novamente lhe dera a oportunidade de finalmente romper com aquele vínculo. Com muita dificuldade, conseguira a guarda do garoto, tendo então a motivação que precisava para finalmente retomar o passado e perdoar os erros de seu irmão. Não queria que Susanoo vivesse ao lado de um pai que mais parecia uma sombra, e não mais pretendia sofrer por algo que nunca existira a não ser em sua própria cabeça.

Os olhos verdes do filho o fitavam em expectativa, fazendo-o querer sorrir. Aqueles sérios olhos de um verde escuro, como o mar em tormenta, haviam lhe inspirado para dar o nome à frágil criança. Susanoo nascera prematuramente, antes que ele e Sakura estivessem preparados para sua chegada. A verdade era que Sasuke sequer se dera conta de que havia criado um novo ser, uma nova vida, antes de finalmente ter a criança em seus braços. Era como se tudo não passasse de pura especulação, como uma realidade distante, que tomara forma quando o choro de agonia preencheu seus ouvidos e aqueles olhos verdes de tormenta o fitaram totalmente desamparado.

Naquele momento, Sasuke sentiu-se invadido por uma espécie de amor que jamais imaginaria existir, algo que o faria trocar a própria vida de bom grado pelo bem estar daquele ser tão vulnerável que aconchegava delicadamente a seu peito.

A criança era uma parte de si, era sua responsabilidade, e Sasuke pretendia fazer que a vida dele fosse repleta de alegrias e realizações, ao contrário da sua.

- Pai? – O questionamento do garoto voltou a tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, percebendo que havia preocupação em seus olhos.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo seu tio. – Explicou-se, precariamente. – Eu nem sei se ele ainda quer me ver.

- Por quê?

- Porque adultos são complicados.

Susanoo franziu o cenho suavemente, respirando fundo em exagerada exasperação. Apesar de ser uma criança séria e madura demais para sua idade, sua clara infantilidade o deixava adorável, com aquela expressão aborrecida e impaciente.

- Adultos são chatos. – Ele respondeu, tomando a iniciativa e tocando a campainha, sem que Sasuke pudesse ponderar por mais um segundo sequer. A atitude o sobressaltou um pouco e quase o irritou, mas o olhar do filho o faz calar-se imediatamente. – Ele pode não querer te ver, mas ele ainda não me conhece e eu quero conhecer ele.

Não teve tempo algum de replicar, pois passos foram ouvidos no corredor, antes de a porta de madeira, a qual fitara por tantos minutos seguidos, se abrir, revelando a figura que fez com que Sasuke prendesse a respiração momentaneamente.

Itachi...

Seu irmão não mudara em absolutamente nada. Os longos cabelos negros caiam elegantemente por seus ombros, emoldurando o rosto delicado, porém, marcado por longas linhas que o acompanhavam desde sempre. Ele estava mais magro, mas com aparência saudável apesar da palidez de sua pele.

Não sabia o que dizer. Depois de tanto ter ensaiado mentalmente sobre o discurso que planejava recitar ao irmão, as palavras lhe haviam sido roubadas diante da presença dele. Itachi sempre tivera esse efeito em si, sem que soubesse exatamente o porquê.

- Quem é? – A voz grossa reverberou por seus ouvidos, trazendo à tona um choque que Sasuke sequer foi incapaz de mascarar.

Seu irmão não o estava reconhecendo? Será que havia mudado tanto nos últimos sete anos ou ele simplesmente estava fingindo não conhecê-lo? Tal pensamento o encheu de revolta e dor, mas, antes que pudesse reagir, percebeu que o olhar de Itachi não estava preso em sua face, mas sim em algum ponto atrás de si. Virou-se em curiosidade, percebendo apenas a rua deserta, e voltou o rosto novamente em direção ao irmão, em pura confusão.

- Eu sou Susanoo e você é meu tio. – Seu filho respondeu, rompendo o silêncio efetivamente e fazendo com que as sobrancelhas de Itachi se erguessem em surpresa.

- Oh. Sasuke?

Ao som de seu nome, Sasuke sentiu o coração acelerar. Aquela voz rouca e forte soara tão hesitante, tão _esperançosa_, que o mais novo sequer conseguiu esboçar reações ao perceber o irmão se aproximando de forma vacilante, tateando a sua procura, e pousando as mãos, delicadamente, em seu rosto.

Seu choque se intensificou quando os dedos finos traçaram cada centímetro de sua face, com uma avidez que o surpreendeu, ao mesmo tempo em que o fez entender toda a situação.

- Você não pode ver? – Susanoo perguntou, apesar de não aparentar confusão alguma. – Na minha escola tem uma menina que não pode ver, ela também faz isso quando conhece alguém novo. Ela diz que pode ver com as mãos, mas eu nunca consegui ver nada assim.

Sasuke percebeu um pequeno sorriso adornar o rosto de Itachi, fazendo com que ele retirasse as mãos de sua pele e virasse em direção a voz do sobrinho, repetindo o mesmo processo de reconhecimento com ele, mas dessa vez com mais firmeza.

- Você parece com seu pai. – Ele concluiu, após tocar-lhe o rosto e os cabelos por alguns segundos. – Eu posso te ensinar a ver com as mãos se você quiser.

- Eu quero! – Susanoo exclamou, empolgado com a perspectiva de aprender algo novo. – Posso pai? Posso?

Fitando a cena por alguns segundos e ignorando as perguntas do menor, Sasuke percebeu que nada havia dito ao irmão, deixando que ele e seu filho conduzissem uma conversa sem sua participação. Em parte, estava grato a inocência de Susanoo e ao seu excesso de iniciativa infantil, pois a criança simplesmente aliviara qualquer clima pesado que pudesse se formar entre os irmãos, mas isso retirara todo seu foco. Precisava explicar a Itachi o que estava fazendo ali, desculpar-se por todos os anos de ausência e ódio.

- Itachi, eu... – Começou a dizer, calando-se após perceber que as palavras simplesmente não tomavam forma para o que tinha de falar. Como se um bolo surgisse em sua garganta, impedindo-o de se expressar e dizer ao irmão o quanto sentia por tudo aquilo.

De dizer a ele que, finalmente, o perdoara.

- Entrem. – O mais velho disse, suavemente, abrindo espaço para que passassem e interrompendo sua tentativa de explicação.

Susanoo pegou sua mala e entrou, feliz com a nova situação, mas meio contrariado por ter sido ignorado, enquanto Sasuke se perguntava pela décima vez se havia feito a coisa certa. Talvez Itachi não quisesse recebê-los por muito tempo, ele sequer sabia que estavam com bagagem, mas depois lidaria com isso. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar no momento.

- À direita fica a sala. Vocês podem me esperar lá. – O mais velho declarou, fazendo com que Sasuke percebesse que aquilo não havia sido um pedido. – À esquerda tem um banheiro, caso precisem.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu, segurando o filho pela mão e o guiando para o local indicado.

A casa era metodicamente arrumada, num estilo minimalista e prático, monocromático. A mobília exibia bastante espaço entre si, o suficiente para preencher o grande aposento, mas não para se tornar deselegante.

Sasuke imaginou que aquele espaço era para facilitar a passagem do irmão sem que ele esbarrasse ou derrubasse nada, evitando assim possíveis acidentes. Itachi parecia estar adaptado ao fato de não mais enxergar, fazendo com que o mais novo se perguntasse há quanto tempo ele convivia com isso.

Sentou-se ao lado do filho em um dos sofás de tecido negro e macio, sentindo uma pontada no peito ao refletir sobre a situação. Não estivera presente na vida do mais velho para saber sobre o que lhe tirara a visão, obrigando Itachi a lidar com isso completamente sozinho. Perdera tempo demais afogado em suas próprias mágoas, sem se dar conta de que seu egoísmo o fizera perder partes importantes de sua vida e da vida das pessoas que o cercavam.

O som de movimentação o fez virar o rosto para o começo da sala, percebendo a entrada de seu irmão com uma bandeja em mãos. Seu primeiro instinto foi o de se levantar e ajudá-lo, mas parou-se a tempo; tinha certeza de que ele ficaria ofendido se tentasse tratá-lo como um inválido. Duvidava muito que seu enorme orgulho tivesse desaparecido durante os anos.

Resumiu-se a observar a graça que seu irmão exibia ao manusear a bandeja e colocá-la sobre a mesa de centro. Percebeu que havia biscoitos e um copo de leite com chocolate, claramente direcionados a Susanoo, e apenas um copo de água que Sasuke deduziu ser para si. Sabia que não era do feitio de Itachi servir, mas a presença da criança pareceu ter amolecido algo dentro do mais velho.

Ele gesticulou para que se servissem e sentou em uma das poltronas diante do sofá ao qual estavam elegantemente sentados.

- A que devo essa visita?

A pergunta direta pegou Sasuke desprevenido, fazendo com que parasse o copo de água diante dos lábios em surpresa. Recuperando-se, bebeu um longo gole para acalmar seus nervos, que novamente pareciam pretender aflorar-se, antes de repousar o copo sobre a mesa e fitar o irmão intensamente.

- Precisamos conversar. – Respondeu.

Itachi meneou a cabeça positiva e lentamente, sem mais nada dizer. Ele parecia totalmente recuperado de sua reação inicial ao deparar-se com o irmão e o sobrinho diante de sua porta, portando-se com a impassividade e distância de sempre. Claramente aguardando por suas explicações.

Quase havia se esquecido de como ele podia ser intimidador sem ao menos tentar, mas não tinha mais tempo de ponderar sobre isso.

Já havia tomado a iniciativa de estar ali, e não mais poderia recuar. Fora covarde por tempo demais e estava cansado de correr de seus próprios sentimentos.

- Eu te perdoo, Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beta: dandiwinchester_

* * *

_Capítulo I_

* * *

– Eu te perdoo. – Ele repetiu, sentindo o coração acelerar e a saliva simplesmente desaparecer de sua boca. – Mas será que _você_ pode me perdoar um dia?

Sua voz saíra firme, para sua própria surpresa. Não se sentia nem um pouco firme, apesar de aparentar calma. Sabia que Itachi poderia lê-lo abertamente se conseguisse olhar em seus olhos naquele momento, mas ao lembrar-se do atual estado de seu irmão, Sasuke se amaldiçoou por não ser mais expressivo.

Era um Uchiha afinal de contas, mas, de qualquer forma, queria que o mais velho soubesse o _quanto_ sentia por ter se mantido ausente pelo decorrer dos anos.

O rosto de Itachi era a perfeita máscara de impassividade. Nada demonstrava, nada traía, enquanto aqueles intensos olhos negros pareciam fita-lo por inteiro. Mesmo que ele não mais pudesse enxergar. Os olhos de seu irmão eram, ao mesmo tempo, belos e intimidadores, que diziam muito mais do que suas palavras ou expressões. Itachi conseguia colocar um homem em seu devido lugar apenas com o olhar, sem nada mais precisar fazer. Ele sabia do poder que tinha e, principalmente, sabia usar isso ao seu favor.

O silêncio que tomou o ambiente estava deixando Sasuke sufocado em seu próprio nervosismo. Até Susanoo, que brincava anteriormente com a colher dentro de seu copo de leite, cessou sua distração. Como se tudo houvesse parado de respirar em expectativa pela resposta de Itachi.

Não saberia o que fazer caso ele não fosse capaz de perdoar seu erro, mas tinha a certeza de que se sentiria mais perdido do que quando ainda mantinha sua raiva infundada. Seria como lhe tirar o chão. Evitava, porém, pensar nessa possibilidade; precisava manter todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos sob seu rígido controle. Não seria fraco, ainda mais na frente de seu irmão.

Um suspiro ruidoso, que não chegava a ser alto ou deselegante, quebrou o silêncio sepulcral da sala. Sasuke viu um lampejo de algum sentimento conflitante sombrear os olhos de seu irmão, mas não se mantivera por tempo o suficiente para que pudesse identificá-lo.

– Sasuke... – A voz grossa reverberou pela sala, fazendo um arrepio correr por sua espinha como uma espécie de choque elétrico. – Há muito a ser dito e ouvido, mas você nunca terá motivos para me pedir perdão. Não você.

Aquele tom ameno, quase carinhoso, quase preocupado, que sempre ouvira do mais velho em sua infância fez o interior de Sasuke simplesmente entrar em ebulição. Sua respiração falhou, provocando-lhe um arfar discreto, enquanto lutava bravamente contra as lágrimas que nublavam seus olhos.

Com uma mísera frase, Itachi conseguiu destruir todas as barreiras que colocara ao seu redor com uma efetividade que o sobressaltou. Como se os anos que passara se torturando entre raiva e culpa, se perguntando se um dia poderia ser desculpado por sua estupidez, não houvessem significado nada.

Seu irmão estava ali e faria tudo ficar bem novamente. Tudo ficaria bem...

Queria ainda ser uma criança e rastejar até o colo dele para envolver-se no calor de seu corpo e chorar todas as lágrimas amargas que o inundavam. Chorar pela morte dos pais, pela morte de uma parte de si próprio e por Itachi. Chorar pelo desperdício de sua juventude, por não ter estado ao lado do mais velho quando a cegueira lhe dominou. Por _tudo_.

Mas já não era mais um infante indefeso. Não tinha mais o direito nem a desculpa para tal ato de pura fraqueza.

– Ah... Então vocês _brigaram_? – A voz de Susanoo rompeu novamente o silêncio, em sua curiosidade desconfiada, fazendo Sasuke se virar imediatamente para o filho em reprimenda.

– O que eu te disse sobre não se meter nos assuntos dos adultos? – Replicou, rispidamente, observando o pequeno se encolher em mágoa e culpa. Sentiu-se mal por vê-lo assim, mas era necessário educa-lo. Ser pai era um paradoxo agridoce, que o deixava sempre extasiado, mas ao mesmo tempo aflito por infligir dor ao filho.

– Não. Seu pai achou que sim, mas foi só um mal entendido. – Itachi respondeu antes que Susanoo pudesse se manifestar, um sorriso afetuoso e compreensivo direcionado à criança. Sasuke percebeu que o filho pareceu um pouco mais seguro de si, olhando para o tio de forma indagadora, e soube imediatamente que Itachi o havia desautorizado e tinha toda a intenção de conversar com o sobrinho.

Queria se sentir irritado por isso, mas a verdade era que a atenção que seu irmão dispensava a Susanoo lhe trazia um estranho calor por dentro, numa satisfação desconhecida. Como se o fato de o mais velho reconhecer e apreciar seu filho fosse uma espécie de validação do laço que compartilhavam. Não só sanguíneo, mas também afetuoso.

– Mas vocês vão ficar de bem agora? – Susanoo voltou a questionar, olhando para o pai com o canto dos olhos e quase fazendo com que Sasuke sorrisse por sua ingenuidade.

– Acredito que sim. – Seu irmão falou, ainda sorrindo, mas dessa vez em sua direção. – Quanto tempo pretendem ficar?

Sasuke se sobressaltou pela pergunta. Como ele sabia sobre sua pretensão? Não havia citado as malas, e, até onde pressupunha, Itachi estava completamente cego. Então, como?

Sua confusão pareceu ter sido pressentida pelo mais velho, que exibiu uma expressão de puro tédio e superioridade, antes de se levantar e caminhar até o sofá em que Sasuke e Susanoo estavam sentados. Um de seus pés empurrou delicadamente a mala maior, demonstrando o fato de que ele sabia sobre sua existência e sua localização exata, deixando Sasuke visivelmente surpreso.

– Sasuke, eu sou cego e não surdo. A sua delicadeza ao colocar as malas no chão pôde ser ouvida do outro lado da rua. – O mais velho explanou, arrancando uma risada suave de Susanoo. – Venham, vou mostrar o quarto de vocês.

Sem saber o que dizer, pegou sua bagagem e a do filho, seguindo o irmão pelos corredores. A casa, apesar de ser mobiliada no estilo moderno, mantinha sua estrutura tradicional, com portas de correr e piso de tábuas. O belo jardim podia ser visto, já que o corredor que levava aos quartos era externo, na parte de trás da casa.

Sasuke se perguntou como o irmão conseguia manter aquele jardim tão bem cuidado. A cerejeira estava em plena época de flores, dando um tom delicado de rosa ao lugar, além de perfumar a extensão do corredor. O bambuzal, mesmo abundante, estava aparado e sob controle, mantendo a aparência de ordenamento que todo o ambiente exibia. Sasuke não reconhecia muitas das flores e folhas, mas o que realmente atraiu sua atenção fora o lago.

Era pequeno, com uma fonte que criava uma espécie de cascata pelas pedras, tão claro e limpo que os diversos tipos de peixe podiam ser vistos. Seu filho pareceu encantado com aquilo, puxando a barra de sua blusa em excitação enquanto apontava em direção à água.

– Olha pai! Os peixinhos! – Ele exclamou, fazendo Sasuke sorrir em sua direção.

– São karpas. – Itachi explicou. – Se quiser, poderá alimentá-las depois.

– Eu quero!

Observou o filho fazer mil perguntas a Itachi, empolgado. A paciência sempre fora o maior dos atributos de seu irmão e ele parecia genuinamente simpatizar com a criança, lhe explicando tudo o que gostaria saber e se oferecendo para ensinar o que mais ele quisesse aprender. Era uma troca sincera, Sasuke podia ver, tanto de Itachi quanto de Susanoo. E aquilo o deixava extremamente satisfeito.

Observando a moradia do mais velho cautelosamente, Sasuke deu-se conta de que seu irmão vivia muito bem financeiramente apesar de não ter tocado na herança dos pais. Isso o intrigou, mas pretendia esperar um momento mais oportuno para saber sobre a origem do dinheiro do mais velho. Não sabia no que Itachi trabalhava, já que duvidava muito que ele ainda fosse um agente da polícia com seu atual problema. Talvez o governo o tivesse realocado para outra área ou algo semelhante.

Na verdade, seu irmão era um mistério constante e Sasuke não via a hora de poder desvendá-lo por completo.

Pararam diante de uma porta, a qual Itachi abriu e tateou firmemente em busca do interruptor. A luz acesa revelou a presença de um quarto simples, porém, de bom gosto. Duas camas de futon estavam dispostas em cada canto do aposento, separadas por uma cômoda. Havia também um pequeno armário e alguns quadros tradicionais, que serviam para decorar o sóbrio ambiente.

Sasuke surpreendeu-se ao achar o lugar estranhamente acolhedor, apesar da seriedade que era exibida. Era como se a personalidade de seu irmão estivesse representada ali, em sua escolha de móveis e decoração. Naquela mistura entre delicadeza e sobriedade, resultando em algo simples e sereno.

– A última porta do corredor é um banheiro é há toalhas no armário do quarto. Fiquem à vontade. Como não respondeu minha pergunta de imediato, eu acredito que você não tenha pensado em quanto tempo pretende ficar, Sasuke. – Itachi falou, com um mínimo sorriso quase debochado, porém, afetuoso em seus lábios. – Isso não me incomoda. Vocês são bem-vindos em minha casa.

– Eu gostei daqui, tio. Você é legal. – Sasuke ouviu Susanoo declarar, indo até seu irmão e lhe envolvendo a cintura com os bracinhos.

A súbita demonstração de afeto da criança pareceu ter deixado Itachi estupefato por alguns segundos, antes de sua expressão se amainar em ternura enquanto retribuía o abraço. Ele parecia apreciar a espontaneidade infantil do sobrinho, pelo que Sasuke conseguia distinguir de suas ações e demonstrações faciais.

– Você também. – A resposta do mais velho fez Sasuke rir, tirando Susanoo de seus braços e o guiando para o quarto.

– Eu acho que um banho é uma boa ideia. – Disse para o filho, vendo-o fechar a expressão e cruzar os braços no peito em aborrecimento.

– Mas eu não quero tomar banho! Eu quero brincar com meu tio, ele vai me ensinar a ver com as mãos. – Ouviu-o protestar, olhando para Itachi de forma esperançosa.

– Depois do banho ele te ensina. Vamos. – Determinou, guiando um contrariado Susanoo para dentro do aposento junto com as malas.

– Vou preparar o jantar. Podem me esperar na sala quando terminarem. – Itachi falou, antes de virar e caminhar de volta para o interior da casa, deixando Sasuke perdido em pensamentos.

Queria saber como o irmão conseguia cozinhar mesmo sem poder ver, algo que ele detestara fazer quando ambos ainda moravam com os pais. Pensou em oferecer ajuda, mas novamente o medo de ofendê-lo o impediu; Itachi vivia sozinho há anos, e, julgando por seu comportamento, a perda de visão não fora algo recente. Ele já deveria estar acostumado, e tal pensamento fazia algo se retesar dentro de si.

Evitou entrar novamente na mesma linha de autopunição, distraindo-se em empurrar as malas para um canto do quarto, abrindo a do filho e separando uma muda de roupa. Daria banho no menino, mas deixaria para tomar o seu pouco antes de dormir como era seu hábito.

– Pai, vamos ficar aqui até encontrarmos uma casa nova? – Ouviu seu filho perguntar, fazendo com que virasse o rosto em sua direção, surpreso.

Deixara o apartamento em que vivera com Sakura para ela, não tendo a intenção de tirar-lhe mais nada. Pedira-lhe apenas um prazo para retirar suas coisas, já que precisava encontrar uma nova moradia antes de fazê-lo. A verdade era que nem houvera começado a procurar, partindo imediatamente após o acordo do divórcio e da guarda de Susanoo para a casa do irmão.

Já deveria ter entrado em contato com imobiliárias desde a semana anterior, mas estava preocupado demais com as situações que permeavam sua cabeça. Precisou revisar todos os argumentos possíveis para obter a guarda do filho, além de ter se atormentado durante todos os dias sobre a ida à casa de Itachi e a recepção que receberia.

Estava mentalmente exausto, agora que tudo parecia ter se findado.

– Não sei ainda. Depende do seu tio. – Respondeu, pegando uma toalha onde Itachi o indicara e fechando a porta do armário. – Por quê?

– Eu sei que não conheço meu tio direito, mas gostei dele, pai. E a casa dele é legal. – O pequeno respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Você ouviu que ele falou que somos bem-vindos aqui! Podíamos ficar um tempão, não é?

Sasuke reprimiu o riso que ameaçava irromper por seus lábios diante da empolgação infantil. A inocência de Susanoo era algo que sempre lhe fora renovador. Suas expectativas simples e alegria por motivos banais traziam uma paz que deixava o mais velho reconfortado. Seu filho tinha o dom de tirar praticamente todo o peso de suas costas com um mísero sorriso, ou até mesmo um olhar. Havia sido assim desde que o tivera nos braços pela primeira vez.

– Se não incomodarmos, talvez. – Declarou, colocando uma mão nas costas de Susanoo e o guiando em direção ao banheiro.

– Não vamos incomodar. – O mais novo resmungou. – Ele fica sozinho, pai. Aposto que vai gostar de nos ter aqui.

Suspirando imperceptivelmente, Sasuke esperava que o filho estivesse certo. Apesar das palavras de seu irmão, a culpa ainda permeava sua mente, deixando-o quase paranoico sobre sua relação com o mais velho. Mas pretendia conversar com ele o mais breve possível para que essa sensação não mais o incomodasse tanto.

Pois tinha a certeza de que, mesmo Itachi o perdoando, jamais conseguiria tirar completamente de si mesmo tal fardo.

–

Quando chegaram à sala, Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ver a mesa já posta. Percebeu que, ao ouvir a aproximação, Itachi virou-se na cadeira para recebê-los com um sorriso pequeno, fazendo com que Susanoo corresse em sua direção. Sem que tivesse tempo de impedi-lo, o pequeno subiu no colo de seu irmão como se fosse algo extremamente natural, clamando aquele espaço como seu.

Sentiu-se constrangido pela ação impulsiva do filho ao ver o choque estampado, quase imperceptivelmente, nos olhos do mais velho, mas aliviou-se quando este logo se dissolveu num olhar de puro afeto. O braço de Itachi envolveu a cintura de Susanoo em proteção, evitando assim que ele pudesse escorregar e se machucar, o que gerou uma expressão satisfeita na criança.

– Tio, eu bem vi um daqueles peixinhos karpa pular quando a gente passou! Estava quase escuro, mas ele era branquinho e eu vi! Ele pulou bem altão, sabe?

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, mais do que conseguia se lembrar, Sasuke ouviu seu irmão rir. O arrepio que aquele som fez correr em seu corpo o deixou confuso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhado. A expressão de Itachi era de puro deleite e o mais novo quase agradeceu mentalmente por ele não mais enxergar, pois seus olhos mantinham-se vidrados no rosto dele, observando cada detalhe sem qualquer reserva. Sem nenhum tipo de timidez.

Era como se, naquele momento, seu irmão estivesse completamente revelado diante de si.

Não conseguia desviar o olhar. A conversa que se desenrolou não o interessava, mas as expressões e sorrisos de Itachi atraiam-no de uma forma tão violenta que sequer conseguia se questionar sobre o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo. Talvez estivesse redescobrindo o irmão que acreditava ter perdido para sempre. Ou talvez, a presença cativante de Itachi estivesse novamente o sugando por completo, como costumava fazer quando eram mais jovens.

– Eu acho ótimo! Posso Pai? Posso? – A voz eufórica de Susanoo o trouxe de volta a realidade, fazendo-o fitar o filho em confusão.

– Pode o quê? – Questionou, percebendo que não havia ouvido uma só palavra da troca que ocorrera diante de si.

– Comer sorvete e ver filme com o Tio 'Tachi depois do jantar. Ele disse que vê o filme de um jeito especial e que eu posso ajudar, você não ouviu? – O filho o repreendeu, parecendo aborrecido por não ter prestado atenção no que acontecera entre ele e o tio.

– Desde que você não coma sorvete demais e não passe da sua hora de dormir. – Respondeu, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso mínimo para se desculpar por sua distração.

Depois da resposta empolgada de Susanoo, Itachi resolveu servir o jantar. Era algo simples, apenas macarrão frito com legumes e frango em molho de soja, mas Sasuke se surpreendeu pelo sabor da comida. Não sabia que o irmão cozinhava tão bem, mas decidiu não confrontá-lo sobre o assunto, deixando que seu filho continuasse a cumprimentá-lo pela deliciosa refeição.

Susanoo ainda não havia deixado o colo do tio, mesmo após comer, o que fez Sasuke franzir o cenho em desagrado. Não queria o filho incomodando Itachi, mesmo que fosse com boas intenções, por isso, lhe direcionou o olhar e sinalizou com a cabeça para que ele descesse.

– Vá levar seu prato para a pia. – Mandou, vendo-o consentir e fazer o que lhe fora dito.

Terminou seu jantar em silêncio, ajudando Itachi a retirar a mesa e seguindo as instruções do irmão para colocar as louças utilizadas no lava louças.

– Vai querer sorvete, Sasuke? – Ouviu-o questionar, e seu tom, apesar de monótono e sério como lhe era habitual, trazia um suave toque de provocação.

– Você sabe que não gosto muito de doces, diferente de você. – Respondeu, deixando que um sorriso de canto se fizesse presente em seus lábios. – Mas dessa vez, eu vou aceitar.

– Estou surpreso. – Itachi atestou, sem expressão facial alguma, antes de pegar as tigelas no armário ao lado da geladeira e colocá-las na bancada da pia. – Pegue os talheres, estão na segunda gaveta à esquerda.

Pegou duas colheres de sobremesa e uma menor para Susanoo, sabendo que o filho não gostava de comer com as maiores. Observou enquanto Itachi pegava o pote de sorvete no congelador e o colocava exatamente ao lado das tigelas, destampando-o e revelando o sabor aos olhos de Susanoo.

– Oba, chocolate! Você vai comer sorvete de chocolate, pai? – O pequeno questionou, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

– Se sobrar, eu te dou. – Sasuke respondeu, observando a empolgação de o menino dobrar de tamanho.

– Tio 'Tachi, pode colocar um montão para o meu pai, ele adora!

O sorriso discreto de Itachi retornou enquanto servia a sobremesa com uma precisão que deixou Sasuke admirado. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e quanto sorvete estava colocando, distribuindo as tigelas antes de voltar a guardar o pote.

Caminharam para sala ao lado de um extasiado Susanoo, que saltitava alegremente com a colher na boca. Sentaram-se no sofá maior e Itachi ligou a televisão, depositando o controle remoto na mesa de centro e fazendo com que Sasuke percebesse que as teclas, além dos números impressos, estavam em braile.

– O que você quer ver? – O mais velho questionou, atraindo o olhar da criança em sua direção.

– Desenho. – O menino respondeu, se aproximando do tio e o olhando curiosamente.

– Que tal O Rei Leão? – Itachi perguntou, oferecendo mais um de seus raros sorrisos ao sobrinho. – Era o preferido do seu pai quando ele era mais novo.

– Verdade?!

Sasuke sentiu o rubor cobrir sua face e franziu o cenho, desconsertado, resmungando para si mesmo sobre a memória infalível de seu irmão. Susanoo voltara à atenção para si, perguntando-o sobre o filme e seus personagens preferidos, mas Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido para o calar. Não estava disposto a lidar com seu constrangimento.

Olhando para Itachi, teve a certeza de que o mais velho sabia muito bem o efeito que causara em si. Mas nada disse, pretendendo ignorar a situação enquanto via o filme ser selecionado.

Susanoo, aproveitando-se dos créditos iniciais, voltou a se aninhar no colo do tio, fazendo Sasuke franzir o cenho diante da estranha sensação que o invadiu. Não sabia traduzir o que sentia, vendo seu filho no lugar onde ele próprio costumava estar quando era mais novo. Era um misto de nostalgia, que aumentou consideravelmente com a música inicial do filme, com algo que ainda não conseguia identificar.

O _home theater _era simplesmente incrível. Os sons eram tão vividos que faziam os móveis tremerem em impacto, dando a impressão de que estavam dentro do próprio filme. Susanoo parecia maravilhado, olhando com os olhos arregalados para a tela como se realmente esperasse que os animais surgissem correndo diante de si.

Voltando o olhar para Itachi, o menino franziu o cenho em preocupação e tristeza, mas Sasuke percebeu que os olhos dele se iluminaram segundos depois, como se seu filho houvesse se lembrado de algo extremamente importante.

– Tio, você está _vendo_? – Ele perguntou confuso e agitado, segurando o pote de sorvete com firmeza em ambas as mãos, como se estivesse com medo de deixá-lo cair.

Sasuke percebeu que o sorriso que seu irmão parecia ter adotado especialmente para o sobrinho havia retornado. Ele não parecia ofendido ou aborrecido, pelo contrário; o divertimento em seu rosto era evidente.

– Sim, estou. – Ouviu-o responder, levando a colher com a sobremesa à boca de forma despreocupada.

– Mas como? – A pergunta foi feita de forma suave pelo pequeno, algo que seu pai agradeceu intimamente. Não queria que Susanoo acabasse sendo rude em sua curiosidade.

– Os olhos não são a única parte do nosso corpo que pode ver, nós só os usamos mais porque é mais fácil. – Itachi explicou, pacientemente. – Você vê com a boca quando toma o sorvete. Sua língua reconhece o sabor e a textura sem que você precise olhar para saber o que está comendo. E vê com as mãos quando seu brinquedo preferido está em uma prateleira alta e você tem que ficar na ponta dos pés, sem conseguir ver, tateando até encontrar o que procura.

Sasuke percebeu que Susanoo estava fitando o tio com um olhar de pura admiração. Era como se ele estivesse tentando processar tudo o que lhe fora dito, perdido em pensamentos e imaginando todas as situações citadas. O sorvete e o filme haviam sido esquecidos por alguns instantes, até que o menino franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para a televisão novamente, retornando os olhos para Itachi em seguida.

– Mas então, como consegue ver o filme? Você não está colocando a mão nele, e nem a boca!

O som do riso do mais velho voltou a pegar Sasuke desprevenido, porém, sua reação fora mais branda, talvez por não mais ser uma surpresa. Ainda assim, era algo que sentira falta de ouvir durante todos os anos que se foram, ainda mais pela raridade com que isso ocorrera no passado.

– Eu estou vendo com os ouvidos. Cada passo, cada voz, cada respiração. Eu consigo ver tudo. – Itachi declarou, acariciando os cabelos do menor. – Feche os olhos.

Ao ver o filho fazer o que lhe fora dito, percebeu que naquela noite seria apenas um observador passivo da troca entre ambos. As exclamações surpresas das novas descobertas de Susanoo eram embaladas pelos sorrisos secretos e satisfeitos de Itachi, que parecia se divertir sinceramente com o sobrinho em seu colo.

Sasuke percebeu que, apesar de tudo, sentia-se estranhamente em paz diante daquela situação. Não o incomodava ter sido deixado de lado. Era, na realidade, reconfortante ver seu filho descrever, em sussurros, o que estava acontecendo no filme para dar ao tio uma imagem mental da cena. O olhar de Itachi brilhava com uma intensidade que não via há muito tempo, desde muito antes dos pais de ambos falecerem.

Era como se, de alguma forma, Susanoo estivesse trazendo um pouco de vida de volta ao mais velho, como fizera com o próprio Sasuke. E não poderia ser mais grato ao filho por isso.

–

Acordou mais cedo do que pretendia no dia seguinte. Apesar de ter dormido bem, as palavras que queria dizer a Itachi o atormentavam e sabia que só teria alivio após finalmente conversar com ele. Sua mente neurótica parecia querer torturá-lo a qualquer custo, o que causou uma piora significativa em seu mau humor matutino.

Deixando, silenciosamente, o quarto que dividia com o filho, dirigiu-se ao banheiro a fim de realizar sua higiene habitual. Percebeu que seu irmão ainda não havia acordado e não estava surpreso; mesmo que Itachi fosse uma pessoa diurna, ainda era cedo demais para despertar.

Tomou a liberdade de ir até a cozinha e preparar um café. Não tinha pretensões de voltar a dormir, por isso, era melhor arrumar alguma coisa para fazer e ser útil. Além do fato de que seu humor só melhoraria depois de uma boa dose de cafeína.

Em sua distração durante a busca pelos ingredientes necessários na cozinha, Sasuke não ouviu a porta da frente da casa se abrir e fechar, apenas notando algo errado quando passos suaves e pouco masculinos reverberaram pelo piso de tábuas. Franzindo o cenho em alerta, encaminhou-se, vagarosamente, para a origem do som, perguntando-se quem infernos estaria entrando na casa de seu irmão àquela hora da manhã.

– Itachi, seu lindo, cheguei! Pode sumir dessa cozinha _agora_ ou eu mesma te tiro daí! – A voz feminina anunciou, fazendo Sasuke estancar imediatamente em surpresa.

O rosto delicado logo se revelou com a entrada da mulher no ambiente em que ele estava, fazendo-o reparar nos óculos de armação preta e nos longos cabelos ruivos o emolduravam.

Quem diabos era ela?

E mais importante: o que ela estava fazendo ali?

– Quem é _você_? – O sibilo extremamente rude deixou seus lábios sem que pudesse controlar, e sua expressão havia se fechado em algo pouco amigável.

Algo devia estar errado consigo, pois tinha certeza de que aquele aperto em seu peito não poderia ser normal. Muito menos a raiva que estava sentindo no momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora e agradecer a todos que mandaram review! Muito obrigada pela consideração!

_Sem Betagem  
_

* * *

**To Forgive Is To Suffer **_  
_

_Capítulo II  
_

* * *

A mulher se recuperou rápido, ajeitando os óculos e o olhando de forma indignada. Sasuke podia ver a raiva e a postura defensiva dela, que quase se rivalizavam com a sua. Algo estava muito errado naquela situação e seu sangue fervia, motivando sua mente a procurar entender tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível.

- Eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta! Quem infernos é você e o que está fazendo na casa do Itachi?! - Ela bradou, sua voz irritada e ultrajada fazendo com que Sasuke rangesse os dentes em pura frustração. A ruiva era certamente intima de seu irmão e, por algum motivo que sequer conseguia explicar para si mesmo, tal pensamento o incomodou intensamente.

Antes, porém, que pudesse arrancar respostas coerentes daquela mulher irritante, passos suaves puderam ser ouvidos pelo assoalho da casa. O som o fez estancar, virando-se para fitar a figura de Itachi que, apesar de não aparentar qualquer sentimento visível, mantinha uma postura rígida. Tinha a certeza de que se seu irmão ainda pudesse enxergar, ele estaria o recriminando apenas com o olhar; os olhos negros, vazios do mais velho estavam voltados em sua direção com uma intensidade que Sasuke reconheceu imediatamente.

Itachi estava desapontado com seu comportamento.

- Bom dia, Karin. – Ele cumprimentou a mulher, sua voz calma e serena como lhe era habitual. – Este é meu irmão, Sasuke.

A expressão da ruiva era de extrema surpresa e ela parecia sem palavras, algo que o pegou desprevenido. Nos olhos dela, estava refletido um sentimento que Sasuke não sabia como identificar. Era como se ela estivesse vendo algo sobrenatural, impossível de ser registrado por sua mente.

- E-_ele_?! – Ela gaguejou, claramente afetada, o que fez Sasuke erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão. - Mas _por quê_?!

- Não importa. – Ouviu seu irmão responder e, apesar da voz suave, podia notar um leve tom de repreensão na frase.

A expressão da mulher se modificou de surpresa para mágoa e revolta, algo que não conseguiu entender. A verdade era que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, quem ela era para Itachi e o que tudo aquilo significava. O que aquele incômodo extremo, aquele aperto em seu peito por notar a clara intimidade entre ambos, queria dizer. Talvez fosse o fato de se sentir excluído da vida de seu irmão, mas só tinha a si mesmo para culpar por tal acontecimento.

E talvez realmente estivesse certo; pelo menos, era uma explicação que sua mente aceitara para os sentimentos conflitantes que o invadiam.

- Você não pode simplesmente me pedir para ignorar isso, _ele_, Itachi! Depois de todos esses anos, ele resolve mostrar a cara agora?! E você age como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não, eu não posso simplesmente esquecer tudo o que esse...

- Karin. – Não havia sido uma reprimenda ou um pedido. Não, aquilo havia sido uma _ordem_. A frieza da voz de seu irmão mais velho, juntamente com a expressão completamente vazia, mas que, de alguma forma que ele jamais fora capaz de entender, conseguia deixar claro seu desagrado e reprovação, o convenciam de que sua suposição estava correta.

Mas as palavras da desconhecida tiveram um efeito em nele. Elas reviraram tudo o que estivera, por anos, tentando abafar e ignorar. Toda a culpa e dor, toda a mágoa, toda a _saudade_. Era como se a revolta da ruiva por sua presença houvesse refletido tudo o que sentia por si mesmo de uma forma que jamais seria capaz de expressar. Ela estava certa; não merecia estar ali, na presença de Itachi depois de todos aqueles anos, mas algo simplesmente não parecia se encaixar na situação. Não sabia quem ela era ou qual a relação com seu irmão mais velho, mas a intensidade dos sentimentos que expressara lhe sugeria que mais alguma coisa, além de seu conhecimento, havia acontecido durante sua ausência.

Algo que ia além da perda de visão de Itachi, além do abandono e descaso que lhe oferecera por um período tão extenso.

Não teve tempo de buscar por respostas ou oferecer qualquer palavra; passos leves, claramente infantis, ressoaram pelo corredor e Sasuke não duvidava nem um pouco que seu irmão houvesse escutado a aproximação de Susanoo muito antes dele ou da tal Karin.

- Pai? – O menino indagou, soando confuso e inseguro ao entrar no aposento. Tomou-o no colo, sentindo os braços pequenos envolverem seu pescoço, e aspirou o cheiro infantil do filho que sempre tivera o poder de lhe acalmar. Era o que mais precisava no momento.

- Bom dia, Susanoo. – Itachi o cumprimentou com um sorriso calmo e Sasuke se sentiu aliviado ao ver a expressão de seu irmão se tornar novamente tranquila e seu olhar se iluminar diante da presença da sonolenta criança.

- Oi tio. – Ouviu o pequeno cumprimentar, de forma tímida, e sabia que a mulher estranha era a causa de seu comportamento retraído.

Para sua surpresa, porém, a ruiva simplesmente sorriu para seu filho, a face pálida se modificando de forma que Sasuke quase não a reconheceu.

- Quem é esse menino lindo? – Ela questionou, sua voz se tornando suave como era típico de mulheres quando se dirigiam a crianças. Irritante.

- Eu sou Susanoo... – Seu filho respondeu, com o rosto levemente corado pelo elogio. – Itachi é meu tio.

A afirmação do menino fez com que Karin risse, aproximando-se e ajeitando novamente os óculos, para então olhar intensamente nos olhos do pequeno de forma carinhosa.

- E você se parece com ele, sabia disso? Tão bonito quanto. Aposto que vai ficar ainda mais quando crescer! – Ela afirmou, fazendo com que Sasuke franzisse o cenho gravemente em reprovação, algo que a ruiva ignorou solenemente.

- Karin... – Itachi voltou a repreender a mulher, mas sua voz deixava claro o leve toque de diversão, assim como a sobrancelha erguida e o discreto, quase imperceptível sorriso em seu rosto.

- O quê, Itachi? Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você continua sendo o homem mais lindo do universo, mas ele tem olhos _verdes_! Ai, como eu queria ser alguns anos mais jovem... – A ruiva suspirou dramaticamente, levando a mão ao peito antes de voltar a rir. Seus olhos, porém, encontraram os de Sasuke e sua expressão se fechou em aborrecimento, apesar de ele perceber que estava sendo analisado. – Seu irmão também é bonito. – Ela afirmou em um resmungo, antes de empinar o nariz e lhe dar as costas, murmurando algo para si mesma que o Uchiha mais novo agradeceu por não ter sido capaz de escutar.

- Olhos verdes, algo raro para um Uchiha. – Sasuke ouviu seu irmão comentar, voltando a atenção novamente para ele e sentindo-se subitamente culpado por não ter lhe revelado tal detalhe. Entendia que era algo banal para quem podia enxergar, mas Itachi não conseguia ver e, por conseguinte, não era capaz de visualizar a aparência do sobrinho efetivamente sem que minucias lhe fossem descritas.

- Puxei a minha mãe! – Susanoo declarou, claramente menos retraído pela presença de Karin. – Você não sabia, não é tio? Eu me esqueci de te contar...

- Mas agora eu sei. – Sasuke pode perceber um sorriso no rosto de seu irmão, na intenção de apaziguar a culpa que o menino exibia.

- Está tudo muito bom, mas eu adoraria se vocês sumissem da minha cozinha! – Karin declarou, subitamente, cruzando os braços com uma expressão que não permitia contestações. – O café da manhã sai em meia hora, com um especial para o lindinho.

A forma com que ela piscou para Susanoo fez o menino corar novamente, e Sasuke percebeu que ele tentava esconder o sorriso encostando o rosto em seu ombro, enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço com mais força. Apesar de tudo, seu filho não estava acostumado a receber tanta atenção feminina, ainda mais de forma tão irreverente, e quase se sentiu agradecido pela ruiva.

Quase.

Ainda precisava descobrir quem ela era e qual sua relação com Itachi.

Por algum motivo, aquela informação o deixava estranhamente curioso e inquieto, mas resolveu ignorar tais sensações enquanto se retirava do aposento. Não lhe traria beneficio algum se o irmão pudesse perceber seu incômodo; ele apenas faria perguntas que não sabia responder.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou, sem preâmbulos, quando já se encontravam na sala.

A expressão do mais velho ainda demonstrava uma diversão extremamente vaga, mas que conseguiria reconhecer em qualquer situação; era a forma que Itachi encontrara de expressar o quanto o achava tolo sem precisar utilizar palavras. Aquilo não o incomodava, já que sabia que não era algo ofensivo, mas sim carinhoso, de certa forma.

- Karin me ajuda com a casa. – Ele respondeu, sentando-se graciosamente em um dos sofás, e aquela simples frase fez com que o estômago do Uchiha mais novo se afundasse ainda mais.

É claro. Itachi não poderia cuidar daquela casa toda sozinho, ele necessitava de auxílio. Tal constatação o fez franzir o cenho enquanto se sentava ao lado do irmão, depositando Susanoo no chão delicadamente. Era algo doloroso ver o orgulhoso Itachi Uchiha necessitando de ajuda alheia para se manter, uma ajuda que ele, Sasuke, deveria ter prestado.

Queria questioná-lo, perguntar sobre a revolta que a ruiva expressara e sobre suas palavras, mas o momento não era propício; não queria Susanoo envolvido ainda mais naquela situação. Precisava fazer isso em um momento em que estivesse a sós com o mais velho, o que parecia um tanto difícil de ocorrer. Esperaria até a noite, quando seu filho estivesse adormecido e pudessem conversar livremente.

Ouviu novamente o som da porta de entrada da casa se abrir e ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão, virando o rosto para o corredor e se deparando com um homem de cabelos extremamente claros e pele tão pálida quanto, mas um sorriso irreverente que parecia ser algo permanente em seu rosto.

A mesma emoção que sentiu ao ver a mulher estranha na casa de seu irmão o invadiu, porém, de forma mais branda. Mais um intruso, mais uma pessoa com a qual teria que tolerar se quisesse permanecer na vida de Itachi. Não sabia se conseguiria lidar bem com tal fato, mas não pretendia desistir muito menos.

- Hey, Itachi. Visitas? - O homem perguntou, seu sorriso se alargando ao fitar a criança presente na sala.

- Suigetsu, esses são meu irmão Sasuke e seu filho, Susanoo.

A expressão divertida do intruso esmoreceu, fechando-se instantaneamente, e Sasuke tinha a vaga sensação de que aquela seriedade não lhe era característica. Pelo visto, não era muito querido na casa de Itachi, mas não poderia exatamente julgar tal fato; aquelas pessoas estiveram presentes para o mais velho quando ele, Sasuke, não pudera - quisera - estar e tinham todo o direito de odiá-lo.

O tal Suigetsu cumprimentou seu filho com certo entusiasmo, mas o ignorou solenemente, dirigindo-se à cozinha em passos largos. Não esboçou qualquer tipo de reação diante do tratamento recebido, mas o suspiro ao seu lado indicava que Itachi não estava feliz com a situação.

- Ele cuida do jardim e faz reparos, quando necessário. – Ouviu o irmão explicar, sua voz levemente pesarosa. – Não os julgue, Sasuke.

- Não estou julgando. – Respondeu, observando as feições do outro e percebendo como ele parecia cansado.

- _Até que enfim você apareceu, seu inútil!_ – A voz estridente de Karin pode ser ouvida por toda a casa, fazendo com que Sasuke voltasse a franzir o cenho em confusão.

- _Não vai me dar nem um bom dia, minha gordinha preferida? _– Escutou a resposta de Suigetsu e virou os olhos para Itachi, percebendo que o sorriso de seu irmão havia se alargado consideravelmente em visível diversão.

_- Gorda é a sua mãe! _

_- Mortos não engordam, docinho. _

_- Suigetsu, seu cretino! _

O riso divertido do homem ressoou pelo ambiente e o Uchiha mais novo pode ver o irmão balançar a cabeça suavemente, em uma reprovação que não continha muita sinceridade. Era óbvio que ele já estava acostumado com aquela ocorrência e que não considerava algo sério ou grave.

- Ignore, eles não estão brigando de verdade. – Escutou-o justificar e soube que ele estava se dirigindo a Susanoo pela forma com que seu rosto se inclinara na direção do sobrinho. – Quando Suigetsu estiver cuidando das karpas, peça para ajudá-lo que ele vai te ensinar como alimentá-las.

- Certo! – O menino respondeu em empolgação, voltando a subir no colo de Itachi como havia feito na noite anterior. – Tio... por que eles não gostam do meu pai? Foi por causa daquela briga que vocês acharam que tiveram, mas não tiveram?

Apesar do fato do filho ter sussurrado, tentando ser discreto mas falhando da forma como era típica de toda criança, Sasuke o escutou claramente. Preferia que ele não tivesse percebido, mas sabia muito bem que Susanoo não era tolo, bem pelo contrário; era uma criança extremamente inteligente e sensitiva. Esconder algo tão óbvio dele era praticamente impossível.

- Sim, mas eles vão entender depois. Eu vou explicar. – A resposta de seu irmão havia sido feita no mesmo tom usado pelo garoto, algo que quase fez com que Sasuke sorrisse. Nunca teria imaginado Itachi em tal situação há alguns anos atrás, mas, de qualquer forma, não conseguia estranhar o comportamento dele. A forma com que interagia com o sobrinho era extremamente natural, que fluía sem qualquer empecilho.

E era algo que o deixava extremamente feliz.

000

Os braços ao redor de sua cintura não foram o suficiente para apaziguar o aperto que oprimia seu peito. Sabia que ele sentia o mesmo pela forma com que a apertava contra si, seu rosto habitualmente feliz fechado em uma carranca pensativa. Ele entendia o que sentia naquele momento e ele era o único que realmente poderia entender.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, suspirando pesadamente antes de finalmente ceder e encostar a testa no ombro musculoso, lhe envolvendo o pescoço em busca de qualquer tipo de conforto que pudesse obter. Não sabia como reagir, como lidar com aquele sentimento de traição e medo que a invadia sem sua permissão, mas tinha consciência de que não poderia culpar Itachi por isso.

- Ele parece tão feliz... – Comentou, suspirando novamente e sentindo os braços ao seu redor se apertarem ainda mais. – Aquele desgraçado...

- Você está surpresa por ele estar feliz? – Suigetsu perguntou, levantando seu rosto suavemente para olhá-la nos olhos. Uma de suas pálidas sobrancelhas se encontrava erguida como se ele a estivesse ironizando, algo que a irritou consideravelmente.

- Não, seu idiota! – Bradou, tentando livrar-se do abraço que a mantinha presa no lugar. – Eu só não quero que ele acabe se machucando de novo!

- Karin, Itachi sonhou com isso por sete anos. – Ele argumentou, sem qualquer intenção de soltá-la, a seriedade em sua voz sendo enfatizada pela forma com que seu cenho se franziu gravemente. – Eu também me preocupo, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia ir contra a vontade dele. Se Itachi está feliz...

- Mas ele sofreu tanto por causa desse cretino! Você não se lembra? Os dias no hospital, os gritos delirantes, as...

- Karin, eu me lembro perfeitamente. Eu estava lá também. – Suigetsu a interrompeu, ainda a olhando nos olhos com uma intensidade que não lhe era característica. – De qualquer forma, se Sasuke for mesmo um idiota, eu quebro a cara dele.

Sabia que ele estava tão preocupado quanto ela e aquela declaração fez com que um pequeno sorriso despontasse por seus lábios. Eles estariam ali para proteger Itachi e recolher novamente os cacos caso o irmão idiota dele resolvesse abandoná-lo como da primeira vez. Não tinha a intenção de testemunhar a dor muda e inexpressiva, que corroía por dentro aquele homem forte que sempre consideraria como seu salvador. Seu porto seguro, a pessoa que mais confiava juntamente com Suigetsu.

A pessoa que mais admirava.

Lábios frios cobriram os seus em um beijo suave, porém, repleto de sentimentos. Era como se Suigetsu tentasse acalmá-la, demonstrar seu apoio e também sua insegurança por aquela situação inesperada. Retribuiu-o imediatamente, fechando os olhos e entregando-se ao ato sem qualquer reserva.

Os olhos dele fitaram os seus com intensidade quando o beijo foi interrompido, algo que não durou mais que poucos segundos, dando lugar ao costumeiro sorriso trocista que lhe contornava os lábios finos.

Já deveria estar acostumada com o fato de que seriedade e Suigetsu não existiam no mesmo ambiente por mais do que alguns minutos. Era algo simplesmente impossível de se misturar.

- Se eu soubesse o quanto você fica dócil quando está preocupada, eu teria mandado alguém buscar esse Sasuke lá no inferno antes. Me pouparia tanta dor de cabeça pelos seus gritos histéricos. – Ele declarou, desfazendo o abraço para correr a mão calmamente pela barriga dela. – Se bem que estresse engorda e você realmente não está precisando de peso a mais.

- Suigetsu, some daqui agora! – Karin bradou, afastando-o de si e o atingindo no rosto com um soco bem direcionado pelos anos de prática. – Desaparece daqui antes que eu o mate, seu inútil!

O riso que o acompanhou enquanto ele saía do aposento fez com que um discreto sorriso, repleto de carinho, surgisse em seu rosto. Tentou escondê-lo, sabendo ser impossível, e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Teria muito com o que lidar naquele dia com a presença de Sasuke na casa. Ainda não sabia como reagir, e, mesmo que sua consciência lhe dissesse que deveria respeitar Itachi, o instinto protetor falava mais alto.

Mas não deixaria a situação correr solta; teria uma conversa séria com aquele bastardo, cedo ou tarde, se ele realmente pretendesse ficar. A verdade era que não sabia se queria que ele partisse ou não. Itachi não suportaria um novo abandono... tinha certeza disso.

Suspirando pela terceira vez, pôs-se a preparar o café da manhã, absorta em pensamentos e tentando ignorar o insistente aperto em seu peito.

000

Sasuke reparou que Itachi foi obrigado a dispensar, educadamente, seus dois empregados naquela noite, já que ambos não pareciam ter qualquer intenção de irem embora. Sabia que seu irmão não podia ver o olhar de mágoa e preocupação que sombreou os olhos de Karin, mas acreditava que ele tinha conhecimento do que a atormentava.

Tivera que lidar durante todo o dia com as palavras ríspidas e olhares pouco amigáveis da mulher, mas seu irmão se recusara a permitir que aquele tratamento continuasse a lhe ser dispensado. Suigetsu basicamente o ignorara, e fizera o mesmo em troca, mas Karin parecia disposta a fazer de sua estadia um inferno.

Por mais que não pudesse culpa-la, sua paciência era basicamente inexistente, e Sasuke se viu respondendo às palavras pouco amigáveis com um olhar de desprezo e certa grosseria. Não daria chances para que aquela mulher estúpida se aproveitasse de sua culpa e vulnerabilidade. Itachi era seu irmão e ela teria que lidar com isso, assim como ele estava lidando com o fato de que ela _existia_ e fazia parte da vida do mais velho.

Susanoo relutou em aceitar ir para a cama quando o chamou para dormir, mas depois de um dia agitado com Suigetsu, não demorou para que seu filho adormecesse. Apesar de tudo, o homem de cabelos pálidos parecia ter realmente gostado do pequeno, mantendo-o entretido durante quase todo o dia e o ensinando como alimentar as karpas. O olhar radiante de Susanoo ao contar sobre suas novas descobertas foram o suficiente para que Sasuke decidisse não se manter tão fechado em relação ao estranho.

A verdade era que deveria se sentir agradecido por aqueles dois terem cuidado de seu irmão, pois, apesar de sequer tentarem disfarçar o descontentamento por sua presença, eles pareciam genuinamente se importar com Itachi. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para que seu receio se abrandasse, mas não era. Só aumentava o rancor que sentia por si mesmo.

Caminhou de volta para a sala, onde sabia que seu irmão ainda estava, depois de fechar a porta do quarto que dividia com o filho, e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá. Nada disse por alguns segundos, permitindo-se, novamente, analisar-lhe as feições. Não sabia precisar exatamente o quê, mas Itachi sempre tivera algo que o fazia parar e olhá-lo. Desde quando era criança, Sasuke se surpreendia observando o rosto do mais velho, a forma com que ele se movia, sempre gracioso e elegante. O som calmo de sua voz, as pequenas e quase imperceptíveis expressões faciais que fazia ao dirigir-se a seu irmão mais novo. Eram detalhes que sempre o mantiveram cativo, mas que Sasuke jamais parou para pensar sobre.

Parecia natural simplesmente parar e observar Itachi. Era como se ele atraísse seu olhar.

- O que o está incomodando, Sasuke? – A voz grossa e serena rompeu o silêncio, fazendo com que respirasse fundo e baixasse os olhos em puro reflexo. Não estava necessariamente surpreso pela abordagem do irmão, já que Itachi sempre fora extremamente perceptivo, e duvidava muito que isso houvesse mudado apenas pela falta de visão.

- Eu me sinto um intruso na sua vida. – Respondeu, diretamente, as palavras deixando um sabor desagradável em seus lábios.

Percebeu, porém, que o irmão franziu o cenho gravemente, tateando o encosto do sofá até encontrar seu ombro e apertá-lo sem qualquer gentileza. Não era uma forma de repreensão, mas sim um meio de passar segurança e Sasuke agradeceu internamente por aquele toque.

- Você nunca vai ser um intruso na minha vida.

- Eu deveria ter estado aqui... – Disse, sequer conseguindo mascarar a amargura em sua voz. Deveria, sim, ter estado ali. Ter cuidado dele, ter sido a pessoa que Itachi pudesse se apoiar para se reerguer, a pessoa que estaria ao lado dele acima de qualquer coisa. Deveria ter estado ali para seu irmão.

- Sasuke... _otouto_, não importa. Você está aqui agora. – Seu irmão declarou, a voz carregada com uma emoção que o mais novo não conseguiu identificar, e nem ao menos tentou. Ter sido novamente chamado daquela forma carinhosa, daquela forma que sempre o fizera se sentir especial e único, criou uma espécie de tormenta dentro de si.

Sem que pudesse mais controlar seus ímpetos, puxou o corpo magro de seu irmão para si, prendendo-o em um abraço firme. Sua atitude parecia ter surpreendido o mais velho intensamente, mas ele não relutou, envolvendo-o imediatamente e relaxando em seus braços de uma forma que fez com que Sasuke se arrepiasse por inteiro. Afundou o rosto no ombro dele, aspirando o perfume daqueles longos cabelos negros e fechando os olhos para tentar controlar as lágrimas que borravam sua visão.

- Itachi... – Sussurrou, agarrando-se a ele de forma quase desesperada enquanto os finos e elegantes dedos de seu irmão mais velho acariciavam seus cabelos revoltos.

- Shh, otouto. Eu estou aqui. – Ouviu-o murmurar, zelosamente, enquanto tentava acalmá-lo com seus toques suaves e carinhosos.

- Eu não vou te deixar de novo, eu prometo.

Sasuke se surpreendeu quando a mão que acariciava seus cabelos simplesmente voltou a apertar seu ombro, trêmula, e teve de levantar o rosto para observar a reação de Itachi. Sua expressão continuava impassível, mas foram os olhos que traíram todo o rígido autocontrole de seu irmão.

Dentro daqueles olhos, negros e vazios, Sasuke podia ver emoções tão profundas que lhe arrancaram a respiração. Dor, insegurança, solidão... amor. Devoção. Tudo de uma forma tão bem entrelaçada, tão _intensa_, que era difícil diferenciar um sentimento do outro. Mas ele sabia que estavam lá, conhecia Itachi o suficiente para saber ler o que seus misteriosos olhos queriam lhe dizer. E aquilo foi o suficiente para que as lágrimas, que antes tentava segurar, se derramassem, silenciosamente, sem sua permissão.

- Não faça promessas que não pretende cumprir. – Itachi sussurrou de forma urgente, sua voz tão baixa que teve dificuldades em ouvi-lo.

Franziu o cenho gravemente, secando as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, e deixou que sua testa tocasse a de seu irmão. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração dele se misturar à sua e isso, por algum motivo, o fez estremecer novamente.

- Eu não vou te deixar, Itachi. – Repetiu, com firmeza. – Eu vou cuidar de você, se me permitir.

Sentiu a respiração do outro simplesmente pausar diante de sua velada súplica e isso fez com que seus dedos adentrassem os longos cabelos do irmão distraidamente, tocando-o da mesma forma com que ele o acariciara anteriormente. Não era uma pessoa exatamente carinhosa, mas Itachi parecia arrancar de si todos os instintos que sempre mantivera cuidadosamente lacrados.

- Então fique.

Aquela resposta, aquelas duas palavras ditas num tom resoluto e quase rígido, foi o suficiente para que o peso que antes massacrasse seu peito se erguesse, deixando-o finalmente respirar depois de tantos anos.

Sabia perfeitamente o significado das palavras de seu irmão. Sabia que ele não apenas estava o testando, como também abrindo sua casa para que permanecesse nela e não tivesse que procurar outro lugar para morar. Abrindo a sua vida novamente para que ele, Sasuke, pudesse retornar ao posto que sempre tivera.

- Eu não pretendia ir embora.

Itachi apenas assentiu, relaxando novamente em seus braços. Permaneceram unidos, daquela forma, naquele abraço, por vários minutos, onde Sasuke pode perceber o quão frágil o corpo de seu irmão havia se tornado. Aos 21 anos, já era mais alto que Itachi, assim como mais forte fisicamente, mas não sabia precisar exatamente se o mais velho que havia emagrecido demais ou se seus próprios músculos haviam se desenvolvido com mais intensidade nos últimos sete anos.

De qualquer forma, faria jus a sua promessa. Cuidaria de Itachi da forma como deveria ter cuidado anteriormente, agradecendo a oportunidade de, pelo menos, poder fazê-lo naquele momento. Jamais iria admitir o quanto a fragilidade do corpo do mais velho, a forma com que podia sentir as protuberâncias dos ossos dele quando sua mão corria-lhe as costas, o assustava.

Mas cuidaria dele. Nada mais atingiria seu irmão... seu Itachi, seu amado _Nii-san_.


End file.
